Brothers
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Sequel to A New Family, Chinook has a talk with Shade about certin things.


Summery: sequel to a New Family, Chinook has a talk with Shade about certain things.

It was a chilly night as everyone started to wake up from their sleep. Chinook woke up from his slumber, this was his third night with his new family and he couldn't be happier. The warmth of Cassiel's wing withdrew as he began to stir too, along with everyone else. "Night Chinook, sleep well?" Cassiel asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking," he replied.

Cassiel repeated the process with everyone else. Shade, Marina, and Chinook unfolded their wings and took flight to hunt, while Ariel and Cassiel stayed to talk. They would have an hour or two worth's of hunting till they continued towards bridges city.

As Chinook hunted he began to think about his life with his family. Ariel and Cassiel have been the greatest to him. He couldn't thank them enough for what they did for him, he was very grateful for it. Then there was Shade; he should be thanking him the most. Deep down he knows that it was Shade that asked for Chinook to be apart of the family. After everything Chinook did to him in the past he still cared enough to make that gustier. He feels he should explain himself for all the things he did. It was only right after what he did.

He found Shade and flew along side of him. "Shade," he said.

Shade looked at him, "what is it Chinook?" shade asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Chinook asked.

"Sure," Shade said. Shade was surprised that Chinook wanted to talk in private. They both flew till they found a secluded tree. They both roosted and were in silence for a bit. Shade broke the silence, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Just some things that been on my mind since the recent events." Hearing that Shade knew where he was going with this.

"It's just that, thank you for all the kindness you've shown me threw all of this. Even though all the stuff I did to do to, you put all that behind you to help me," Chinook said.

"It was no problem. I'll always help you even if you were being a bully to me," Shade said.

Chinook couldn't help but smile. "It's that I did all that not to be mean, sort of to toughen you up a bit, you were small; weak I just wanted to help you with it," Chinook said.

"Then why be all mean to me instead of helping?" Shade said.

"You know how I was, you know with everyone else," Chinook explained. Shade was silent for a bit.

"It's all right I understand. Is it ok if I asked you a few things?" Shade said.

"Sure," Chinook said.

"How were you after I was separated from the colony?" Shade asked.

"Well I was sad, I thought I lost a friend but when you showed up a Hibernaculum I was glad you lived. I was even impressed that you made it all that way there, after that I started to stop with all the bullying cause I knew you were tough enough to survive," Chinook said.

"I couldn't have done it without Marina, without here I would have been dead," Shade said.

Shade was happy to know that Chinook was worried about him; he knows he cares for him to. "When we were in the jungle why were you all scared and freaking out?" Shade asked.

"I never been in a situation like that before and I just panicked. I feared the I was going to die there," Chinook answered looking down.

"I felt the same in a calmer way, how come you felt safe when you were with me?" Shade asked.

Chinook sighed and looked at him. "You been in a position like the one we were in. I knew I could relay on you when I was scared. Why did you feel safe around me?" Chinook said.

"You were my only protection, the way you saved me from that creature that attacked us. I knew you could protect me from whatever attacked us," Shade responded. They both stayed in silence for a while.

"How did you feel after we left the jungle?" Shade asked.

"I was glad that we were leaving, I couldn't wait to get out of there. But soon I fell into my depression because I remembered my parents weren't there anymore. I would be depressed even more when I saw you with your parents. I'm glad I'm over that," Chinook said

Shade was even more glad that he was over it too. "I'm glad mom and dad helped with it," Shade said.

"No," Chinook said.

"What?" Shade said surprised.

"Admit it I know it was your idea for me to be apart of your family," Chinook said grinning.

Shade was surprised at what he said but shocked he found out. He too grinned, "How'd you find out?"

"The concern you had for me when we talked I knew you would do something to help me."

"Guess I couldn't keep it secret for long," Shade said.

"But still thank you very much for this chance," Chinook said with a sincere look on his face, Shade knew that he was really grateful.

"It was no problem," Shade said, "What made you want to talk about all this anyway?"

"Well it just that since were brothers now I just know I had to get all this off my chest," Chinook said. Shade grinned again.

"Well at least you won't call me runt anymore," Shade said.

"I didn't say that," Chinook grinned.

"What?" Shade said surprisingly.

"I said I was sorry for everything else but I never said I would stop calling you that," Chinook said

"Come on how would.."

"Just kidding," Chinook said playfully. He then started laughing and Shade couldn't help but laugh too. After they stopped they stayed silent for a bit.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Chinook said.

"Me too," Shade said.

"Thanks brother," Chinook said. Shade couldn't help but smile,

"same thing brother." They're both glad they had this talk now their brotherhood is much better now that they explained their actions. Marina flew towards them,

"Hey you two were about leave hurry up," she said as she flew towards everyone else. "Well lets go," Chinook said unfolding himself. Shade followed as they joined with everyone else. They continued on towards to Bridge City. Shade's and Chinook's started off as rivals, then friend, and now Brother.

End

_Authors Note: I was short because that's all I could think of. Hope you liked it, Please R&R._


End file.
